Kilt
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Chile no usaría un kilt... no, porque eso era de fleto. Y Argentina lo había vestido de "conejita" de Pascua.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Leve UKxChile + Argentina.

**Yo:** Se me ocurrió viendo a mi hámster morder mi falda xD.

* * *

**Kilt**

Estaba de malhumor, para variar. No podía creer que estuviera de esta forma tan _fleta_. Pensaba que sería distinto a las demás celebraciones de Arthur, pero no, el muy _weón_ aceptó para conocer mejor Europa y a su _mejor amigo _de años y llevar algo de su cultura a su país. Hubo una celebración en que Manuel pudo salvarse, porque aquella celebración era _fleta_. Sin embargo, ahora sí que se sentía realmente _fleto_, más _fleto_ que Martín, más _fleto_ que Miguel, más _fleto_ que Yao (sí, sí, para él era muy _fleto_ con solo mirarlo) y más _fleto_ que Francis.

Maldición, sentía el viento en sus piernas.

¡Que _fleto_! ¡Y todos andaban iguales! ¡Y todos lo miraban!

Lo peor…

Arthur sonreía mientras llevaba e_so_.

Deseaba correr, que le tragase la tierra, que viniera a salvarlo el _Caleuche_ y se fueran a su país a tomar como los hombres y vestirse como hombres.

Suspiró. Sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza y lo _fleto_ que se veía. Ni siquiera tenía las agallas para mirar al inglés vestido… _fletamente._

―Manuel, muévete ―le habló, sacándolo de sus pensamientos―, hay que avanzar en el desfile.

―N-No… no me voy a mover… ―dijo firme y tartamudeando.

― ¿Te sientes mal? Estás rojo, a lo mejor tienes fiebre. ―dijo preocupado acercándose y colocando su mano en la frente del menor, este sobresalto enseguida.

― ¡Claro que me siento mal! ¡Me siento _fleto_!

―Hey, tranquilo. No te comprendo, ¿cuál es el problema?

― ¿El problema? ¡Este es el problema! ¡Vestirme con una falda! ¡Esto es de _fletos_!

―Pero si te dije que esto es un Kilt.

― ¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡¿Qué haré si Martín me ve así? ¡Quiero morirme!

―Manuel trata de calmarte. Esto es una celebración, una tradición. Tú querías venir para conocer las costumbres de Europa, sobre todo la mía.

―Por la c_onchesumare_ debí aceptar la invitación de Alfred a Disneylandia para ir con la Rapa…

―Ese emancipado no tiene cultura, es un mal agradecido ―mencionó con resentimiento ¿de verdad Chile prefería ir con ese gringo en vez de él que lo ha cuidado desde que era un niño con los reclamos y prohibiciones de Antonio y que tuvieran varias costumbres parecidas? O no, claro que no―. No seas malhumorado, verás que será divertido, no es tan malo usar faldas.

― ¡Para mí sí! Arthur, enserio, me caí bien y todo, pero no para usar faldas, me haces recordar en que una vez el _fleto_ Martín me vistió de "conejita" para el día de Pascua.

― ¿Te…? ¿Te vistió de "conejita" ese argentino? ―preguntó autoritario. Argentina… ¿por ser el vecino de su _aliado_ se puede cruzar la cordillera e ir a vestirlo de conejita o conejito?

―Sí… ¡fue tan _fleto_! Esa _wea_ no importa.

―Manuel… ¿por qué no quieres participar? Participaste en casi todas las celebraciones de Reino Unido.

― ¡Eh, casi todas! Vine el día de San David y te digo que fue muy fome. Vine el día de San Jorge, lo único bueno fueron las cervezas y _no me acuerdo que más pasó_. Y vine el día de San Patricio donde me piñizcaste por no llevar nada verde, y luego me vestiste con trébol y no sé qué _wea _más, pero me salve de usar faldas. Pero esto… ¡Colocarse faldas! ¡No puedo colocarme faldas! ¡No es costumbre en mi país, y los transformistas es otra _wea_!

―Me vas hacer perder la paciencia Manuel, y no me gusta enojarme contigo.

―…Uhm… es que… me siento tan _fleto_ usando esta _wea_… ―dijo triste―, ni Brasil las usa… ni Uruguay… ni el _fleto_ de Argentina…

―Manuel, deja ese lado de que todo lo ves es _fleto_…

― ¿Y qué querí? Qué llegue y le diga a mí Presi: Oiga Presi, ¿sabe? Tengo algo nuevo para nuestra cultura, ¿qué tal si los hombres nos vestimos como una china*? Donde vive Arthur se usa mucho las faldas ―dijo sarcástico―. No gracias, me basta con que Rapa insista en vestirme de pascuense. Ahora, me voy a ir a cambiar de ropa, me voy a sacar esta _wea _tan _fleta._

―Manuel… ¿de verdad me vas a dejar solo? ¿Qué hay con que estarías siempre a mi lado?

―Eso cuando haya guerra.

―Pero hiciste un trato conmigo. Tú y yo, nos apoyaremos siempre.

―_Conchesumare_… La verdad… tus actitudes son muy _fletas,_ muy femeninas.

― ¡No son femeninas! Son culturas diferentes. ¿Qué clase de educación te dio Antonio?

―En como cogerme a una mina ―respondió con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Arthur se sorprendió, ni a Alfred le enseñó ese tipo de cosas―. Pero eso no importa. Está bien… voy a acompañarte… ¡Conste, que sea la última vez que coloco una _wea_ así!

―Okay. ¡Verás que te acostumbraras! Luego iremos a tomar té, ¿okay? ―le dijo alegre acomodando su gaita para luego rodear el cuello el menor con su brazo.

―Me siento como una escolar vestido así…

―No es tan malo, como ya dije te acostumbras. Ah… Luego me contaras lo sucedido con Argentina, Chile.

Fin.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Chan! Kilt, vestimenta típica en Escocia, conocida como la falda escocesa. Hubiese puesto a Escocia por ahí desfilando pero no quise arriesgarme xD.

*¿Nos vestimos como una china?: No, no se refiere una vestimenta de China. Se le llama así al traje típico chileno para mujeres, es la versión femenina del huaso.

No me quiero imaginar a Manu vestido de china xD *ya se lo imaginó* Uke~. Iba hacer más corto, pero se me alargo mucho xDD.

Fleto: Gay.

Caleuche: Barco fantasma del Sur de Chile.

**Reviews?**

**A ver si Manu se viste de huasita x3**

**O que siga vestido fletamente con el Kilt.**

**LOL.**


End file.
